Gotcha
by dragonchic
Summary: WolverineStorm sequel to Desert Rose. Ororo suggests that Logan relieves some of his frustrations through a game of tag. [OneShot]


Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution (everyone faints in shock) I'm not making any money from this so don't sue me.

A/N: Here's the sequel to Desert Rose! Thank you to all the people who reviewed it, I hope you like this just as much. And btw, nooo, I was not claiming to have the first Logan/Ro fic, I was claiming to have the first Logan/Ro fic based in Evolution. There's a difference :o)

Another A/N: this is PG-rated. Some lines might seem to have double meanings…but bear in mind that this fic is NOT a lemon…and maybe wash your dirty little mind out with soap.

Gotcha

Wolverine groaned in annoyance as he felt a blast strike him in his abdomen. That was what, the fifth time? Damn. This danger room session had started out bad and was becoming steadily worse. He quickly jumped out of the way as yet another blast careened towards him. Shaking his head, he attempted to gather his bearings. "Focus Logan," he muttered under his breath. "You're not gonna let a bunch of machines beat ya. At least not anytime soon." Extending his claws he leaped onto the offending laser-gun and tore his claws through the metal. Leaping up, he kicked another one's shot astray and disabled it with a few quick swipes. Tentacles darted towards their enemy but were almost instantly sliced off. Roaring with a fury that had not yet been satiated, Wolverine immersed himself into tearing his claws through every obstacle. Finally, everything retreated back into a neutral state. Wolverine stood in the middle of the danger room, trying to catch his breath.

"Impressive," a voice sounded from the entranceway. "You seemed a bit distracted at first but quickly went back to your old self."

Logan turned around to see Ororo standing in the doorway. Looking at the rubble scattered around the danger room he remarked, "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment."

"A compliment of course," she began, "You are what you are and you should never try to change that."

Logan snorted. "That one of your rehearsed lines for the kids here?"

A scowl came across Ororo's features. He could be so…impossible at times. She couldn't even start a friendly conversation without initiating a negative response from him. It was no wonder that he was so isolated from others and so impossible to connect with. "Of course," she thought as a small smile spread across her face, "being harder to reach makes something all the more tempting…"

She casually strode towards Logan, eyes glancing at the shards of metal that once made up a training course. "Looks like this was pretty easy for you."

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

She smiled at him, eyes sparkling. "Mind if I suggest something a little more challenging?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"A game of tag for two."

Logan laughed. "Please Ro, we're supposed to be the adults here. I think I have better things to do than play a kid's game."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "And as the adults here we set a mature example for the children. But if the children happen to be at the beach…we're certainly entitled to have a little fun."

Logan rolled his eyes. "So how exactly do you suggest we go about 'having a little fun'?"

Riding up on a gust of wind she smiled mischievously. "Catch me if you can," she whispered just before darting through the air.

Though taken by surprise, Logan was quick in responding. He ran after her, and then jumped up in an attempt to tackle her to the ground. What he wasn't expecting was for Ororo to turn around and send him flying through a gust of wind. Crashing into the wall, he groaned. Shaking his head, he looked up just in time to see a laughing Ororo disappear around a corner.

It seemed that Logan could not take Ororo by surprise. No matter how many times he attempted to catch the weather witch, she always seemed to know he was coming, and was able to fend him off. "Looks like I'll need to take a different approach to this," he muttered under his breath.

Storm hovered in the air outside the mansions, eyes darting around, looking for any sign of Wolverine. A bemused smile came across her lips. Did he give up already? "Perhaps I overestimated him," she said as she descended towards the ground. She walked away from the mansion, being careful to keep her steps as light as possible. Suddenly, she froze. What was that? Cautiously, she turned around. Her hands began to glow white as she prepared to unleash a blast of wind at Wolverine, when she felt herself being tackled to the ground.

Logan let out a small laugh as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Gotcha," he whispered in her ear.

Ororo froze. The warmth of his arm encircling her waist seemed to spread through her entire body. His breath tickled her ear, almost making her let out a tiny giggle. Almost. Her body didn't seem to be able to respond and they both seemed to freeze in the moment. Then without warning, Logan shook his head and snapped out of it, bringing Ororo back to reality with him. Standing up, Logan scratched the back of his head sheepishly, then offered Ororo a hand. Pulling her up, he averted his eyes from her gaze. "I uhhh, I'm sorry Ro. Didn't mean to do that."

"No," she said softly, staring at him. "I'm sure you didn't."

Logan cleared his throat, hoping to God that he wasn't blushing. Ororo bit her lip, unsure of what to say. A light laugh escaped her throat. She'd expect something like this from one of the children, not Logan and herself. Logan raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

She simply smiled at him, and sat down under a nearby tree. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Logan hesitantly sat down next to her. "You tired?"

She opened her eyes. "I suppose," she replied, smiling at him. "You're not the easiest person to outrun."

Logan gave her a tiny smile in reply before turning away. Ororo looked at him with concerned eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Logan shook his head, remaining silent. Ororo pressed on. "Are you sure? It seemed like you were more wrapped up in destruction during your danger room session than usual."

He looked at the ground for awhile before replying. "I guess what Xavier said about the experiments on Kurt kinda got to me." He extended his adamantium claws. "It's pretty obvious these aren't natural."

Ororo nodded in understanding. "It reminded you of the experiments done on you."

"I wouldn't say reminded Ro. I don't remember much."

"Do you want to?"

Logan sighed and looked up towards the sky. "I'm not sure."

She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know your past being shrouded in mystery is hard for you…but sometimes, there are memories we are better off not knowing."

Logan shook his head. "I don't know about that Ro. You probably don't want some guy with a dark past 'setting a good example' for the kids."

Ororo's expression softened. "Your past is exactly that Logan…your past." She leaned against him. "We're here for you now, and we don't care about whatever darkness was in your past. We care about you _now_."

Logan felt awkward at first, but slipped an arm around Ororo and relaxed when he felt her snuggle into him. Somehow, she always knew exactly what to say and cheer anyone up, even him. And that was no easy task. He looked down at her and noticed she was falling asleep. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled. What was it about her…how could she do that…make him feel like this? His thoughts were interrupted by her voice. "I guess you want your prize."

He raised an eyebrow. "What prize?"

"For catching me…how about I treat you to dinner."

"Dinner would be nice," Logan began, "but I'm paying."

"Oh no," Ororo said, slowly opening her eyes and looking up at him, "it's no trouble at all." She closed her eyes again and leaned back onto his chest. "Besides," Ororo mumbled in her half asleep state, "you're the one who caught me."

Logan smiled. "No Ro," he whispered, drawing her closer to him, "it's just the opposite."

Fin

Okey dokey, there's the sequel. Please review, and let me know if you want a story about the dinner. Who knows…maybe there'll even be a lip-lock that time ;-)


End file.
